


The Moment

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean realized he was in love with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

If he had to put a moment on it, Dean could probably pin it back to that Thursday, one of their few moments of calm before the storm. 

They were between cases and any news on the demon tablet had gone cold. Cas had come back, for a while at least, and things were, for the moment, normal. 

Sammy was going on one of his long infodump speeches, and Dean had elected to zone out and enjoy the excellent pie the diner offered something that, Cas had wanted to try, too. 

“I am curious why you are always so adamant about this desert, Dean. I would like to try it.” So he ordered Cas and him the diner’s best apple pie. Sammy had disapproved of pie for breakfast, but what did he know. He hate freaking salad nearly 24/7; boy didn’t know what was good for him. 

A few bites in, Dean had smiled and asked, “So, good, yeah?”

Cas smiled, and looked down to  his plate. “Yes…it is good.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile, as he lifted another bite to his lips, watching Cas enjoy one of the simple pleasures in life. 

But his hand stopped a few inches from his mouth.

It hit him then, like a lightning bolt through the chest. It…it was sort of like an awakening, if he could come up with a word for it. Like he had always known, but had never been able to pinpoint the emotion. 

Dean rested his elbow on the table, his mouth now closed in a soft smile as he felt his face—and the rest of him grow a tingly warm. 

_So…that’s it…._

“Dean?” Dean near jumped, noticing he was looking across the table at Cas, who had nearly finished his own slice. “Is something the matter? You are not eating your pie and I know for a fact that you would never turn down pie given the chance,” 

Dean smiled to himself, looking away. “No, Cas, nothing’s wrong…” he lifted the bite to his lips, and the pie was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted.

Yes, it was that moment, looking back, when he realized it for the first time that he was in love with Cas. 


End file.
